warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 18
Chapter description :Tigerclaw comes up behind the apprentices, asking if Ravenpaw is telling them about how he protected Redtail. Firepaw thinks quickly and says that he had just been wishing he had been around to take care of Lionheart. Tigerclaw stalks away and Ravenpaw presses himself against Graypaw. Firepaw joins them for the vigil and so do others in the Clan. In the morning, the elders take the body to bury it and Graypaw follows. Firepaw follows Ravenpaw back into the apprentice den and settles down to sleep. :Past sunhigh, Dustpaw comes in to the wake the apprentices up, saying that Bluestar had called another meeting. The apprentices join the crowd. Tigerclaw appoints Darkstripe and Longtail as Bluestar’s guards, saying that it was because she had lost a life and nobody was to approach her without one present. Bluestar thanks him for his loyalty, but the safety of the Clan as a whole was more important than hers, and any cat can approach her if they need to. She goes on to invite Yellowfang to join ThunderClan. :The Clan is surprised, but the queens nod their approval. Yellowfang murmurs that she accepts. Bluestar says that they will rebuild their camp and patrol their boundaries constantly, as the war with ShadowClan is likely not over. Tigerclaw growls that ShadowClan had chosen their moment to attack well, and says that they must have eyes in the camp. He stares at Ravenpaw and the cats follow his gaze. Tigerclaw sends the Clan off to rebuild, saying that if the cats suspect anything, tell him. :Ravenpaw clearly doesn't want to talk, rushing off to collect twigs for Halftail and Whitestorm. Graypaw says they should help them, but Firepaw replies that he wants to check on Yellowfang first. He heads to her den, asking her how she is doing. She says she’s fine despite her injury playing up, and Firepaw asks how she fought off Blackfoot. Yellowfang replies that he isn't a clever fighter and that fighting Firepaw was more of challenge. Firepaw sits down and says that he wasn't surprised Bluestar had asked her to join after that show of loyalty, but Yellowfang replies that a truly loyal cat would have fought with those who raised her. Firepaw protests that that would mean he should be fighting for his Twolegs. Yellowfang tells him that was well said, and Firepaw asks if she misses ShadowClan. Yellowfang replies that she misses the old ShadowClan, before Brokenstar changed it. She says that Brokenstar was very persuasive and that was probably why she had been blind to his faults and starts to reminisce. Firepaw interrupts her, telling her that Runningnose is the new ShadowClan medicine cat. She scoffs that he can't even cure his own cold, and when Firepaw turns to leave, she suggests that if the rats had drawn blood, he go roll in a patch of wild garlic. :As the apprentice starts to head out of camp, he is stopped by Darkstripe, who tells him that he needs to help with repairs. Firepaw reluctantly goes to join Graypaw and Ravenpaw. He tells them about Yellowfang’s advice and Graypaw says his legs still stings. Firepaw slips through the hole they were repairing to grab some, but when he gets out of the camp, he smells Darkstripe and Longtail. He creeps forward to listen in shock to what they are saying. Tigerclaw claims that Ravenpaw had turned traitor, and he had been gone long enough while they were at Mothermouth to travel to ShadowClan’s camp. Tigerclaw pretends to be upset about it, and Firepaw creeps back to camp. He wonders what he'll do now, and realizes that he has to convince Bluestar that Tigerclaw is lying. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Graypaw *Bluestar *Dustpaw *Darkstripe *Longtail *Yellowfang *Frostfur *Halftail *Whitestorm }} Mentioned *Lionheart *Blackfoot *Brokenstar *Runningnose *Spottedleaf }} Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 18 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 18 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild